


i'll fall into you

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: (if you can call it gold), F/F, related to info from the most recent ep but divergent in one respect, these are very salty tags for something mostly sweet, we've reached the point of melting down canon for gold bits folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: The weight of perspective is heavy, some days.





	

It starts with a child’s voice calling high and clear, question on their lips, finger pointed at Yang.

You and Ruby immediately go to explain, but the damage is done. There’s a mix of curiosity and wariness in the crowd, murmurs, and you can see a few parents start to urge their children away.

And Yang is dead quiet, eyes hidden behind unruly locks. She crosses her arms in front of her. “I’m… gonna head back to your parents’ place first. Don’t really need to get anything, anyway.”

“Yang–” But she doesn’t listen. The people part around her, and you watch her ponytail bob out of sight.

Your outstretched hand falls back to your side.

Finished explaining to the kid–and not so subtly to everyone who chose to remain–Ruby shares a sad look with you. “Yang can just, brush off the shallow stuff, things that don’t really have to do with _her_. Sometimes she can punch it. But… well, you saw how much it meant, just _us_ believing.”

You nod, glancing the way she went. If you went now…

Ruby, catching your train of thought, grins. “You go ahead, Blake. I need some sharpening stones for Crescent.”

“Thanks, Ruby.”

-

You find her lying on her side, forehead pressed against the wall opposite the door, and settle down beside. Your hands rest on your legs.

“…Not worried about Ruby getting lost for hours?”

“They’ll be fine. They’ll get hungry eventually, and they seemed really interested in Mom’s roast.”

It earns you a weak chuckle. “The smell was killing all of us, I think.” She falls silent, and you wait, watch a lazy cloud curl and stretch in the window. There’s only the faint sound of your parents down the hall, your people outside, and you and Yang breathing.

Eventually she turns to you, and her voice’s thinness guts you when she asks, “Do you think, I’m ever going to, to not be _that girl_? That, that broke some guy’s leg when he was down and–” She makes a frustrated noise, and you can see her hands clench.

Your hand slides down, coming to rest just against the top of her head, what little comfort you can give. “We know now, Yang. Know who did it and why–”

“–And most people don’t. And until shit actually quiets down, people won’t, and frankly, who’s gonna believe me when most of the world saw, saw that.” She gestures on the last word, sparking, flaring for that moment, before turning ashen again. “Who trusts a Hunter like that?”

“I do, because I know. And… well.” A wry smile plays across your lips. “My word doesn’t matter much elsewhere, but here I have a little say.”

Yang turns to look at you properly then, dry humour mirrored. “You can’t talk to every Faunus here, Blake.”

“I wouldn’t have to.” Word would spread in time. “But I would if it was necessary. Stay with you. Talk to them for you.”

She blinks, just looks at you, and for long moments stays there. But eventually she reaches up and warm–but not uncomfortably so–metal fingertips brush your cheek.

She smiles.

“Thanks, Blake.”


End file.
